


make her a member of the midnight crew

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Luke rarely talks about his life before joining Millennium. The few times he does, Tubalcain isn't sure if he should find what he hears concerning or funny.
Relationships: Tubalcain Alhambra/Luke Valentine
Kudos: 1





	make her a member of the midnight crew

Tubalcain had somehow managed to drag Luke to the rec room with him. This was surprising, since usually Luke was a massive stick in the mud and would turn down any offers to hang out that involved any activities that he deemed as 'frivolous' or 'a waste of time'. Which, by the way, included a lot of things.

It wasn't that Luke hated fun or anything, he just would turn down the opportunity to have it nearly every time it was offered to him. Or, more accurately, he just didn't seem to find the same amount of enjoyment in some things as those around him did. But, it was more fun for Tubalcain to treat him like a grouchy old man who hated having a good time. The fact that Luke would often scold those close to him for 'wasting time' when they engaged in things he didn't care for only made doing this easier. He would list off the more 'productive' things they could be doing instead, which almost always resulted in him getting teased and laughed at. 

He didn't seem to actually mind this too much, despite the sulking that would follow these interactions. If he really cared then he would certainly make it known with more than a little moping, he could be vicious when he was actually upset.

Apparently though, Luke was capable of taking the stick out of his ass. Sometimes, when the mood struck him.

This was good, because as much as Tubalcain loved Luke (Which wasn't something he'd told Luke yet. He _should,_ but he wasn't great at the whole... romance thing. He didn't know when the right time would be. For the time being he just hoped Luke knew.), it would really suck to never be able to share his interests and passions with him without getting scoffed at. In fact, sharing what he liked and bonding over doing so was one of the best parts about growing close to someone, as far as he was concerned.

And now, because Luke had been in one of his rare, more relaxed moods, he had the chance to do this.

It must have been an exceptionally good mood too, because once they were actually in the rec room, Luke ended up choosing what they were going to do. Normally if he was talked into hanging out he would just let whoever he was with lead the way, going along with whatever they were in the mood for.

And now, the two of them were in the middle of a game of darts.

This wouldn't have been Tubalcain's first choice, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Truthfully, he'd kind of been hoping they could play a few rounds of pool. (This was mainly because he was looking forward to getting all up close and personal while teaching Luke how to play, but that wasn't something he was about to admit aloud.)

Tubalcain was kind of surprised, Luke was sort of kicking his ass right now. He was having to put in real effort if he wanted to even stand a chance. He wasn't used to having to try so hard at... really any game of the gambling sort, they were one of his specialties. He was impressed.

"You're sure you've never played this before?" He asked after Luke hit the bullseye in the middle of the dartboard for what felt like at least the third time in a row.

"I'm afraid not." Luke answered, which was the expected response. "I'm sure it's quite humiliating, being so thoroughly bested by someone with so little experience."

Tubalcain couldn't hold back a laugh at that. "Please, it's just a little beginner's luck."

"You can keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better."

Cocky little shit. Not that his confidence was unfounded, he was doing a pretty good job. Just meant Tubalcain would need to work twice as hard to beat him, he wasn't about to lose at his own game. Not at Luke's first time playing, at least.

Try as he might, however, he couldn't seem to catch up. He was _just_ too far behind, even at the top of his game Luke was still edging ahead. He supposed this was what he got for underestimating Luke at first. Lesson learned, never go easy on anyone.

He didn't get frustrated over it though, not seriously. That would be stupid. How immature would he even have to be to throw a hissy fit over losing at a casual little game? If money was actually being bet on this then his attitude might be different, but as it was there was nothing for him to be mad about.

Still, he was a bit curious. How exactly was Luke so good at this? As much as it pained him to admit it, this was far more than a simple case of beginner's luck.

He decided to ask, since there wasn't really any other way for him to find out. Pointed out that Luke's aim was incredible, he must've learned that from somewhere.

Luke paused and gave a thoughtful look at this line of questioning. "There _is_ a story behind that, actually."

"Oh? Can I hear it?"

Another pause as Luke weighed his options. "Sure, why not?"

Hell yes, nice. In that case, Tubalcain was all ears.

"When I was younger, around my teenage years, my father taught me how to throw knives."

Oh wow, really? That was kind of sweet.

"He hated how... feminine? I was. He thought I was weak, and thought that learning some sort of combat skills would 'make me less gay'. His words, not mine."

Ah... Never mind.

Luke let out a smug laugh. "Joke's on him, though. Thanks to that, now I know how to suck dick _and_ throw knives." He shot a smirk Tubalcain's way as he spoke.

It had the intended effect. Tubalcain just about choked, fumbling on his throw and imbedding a dart right in the wall.

He glared over at Luke, who looked so incredibly pleased with himself. What a little bastard. (Tubalcain was most definitely going to ask him to prove that claim of his after they were done in here.)

**Author's Note:**

> Dandy Man gives off SUCH strong Midnight Crew vibes, both the song and the silly little poker/chess people. That has nothing to do w/ the fic itself, just an explanation for why I titled it that
> 
> Honestly, I saw a twitter post containing the "when i was younger my dad taught me how to throw knives" story and it immediately made me think of Luke. I couldn't help myself


End file.
